


The Missing Numbers

by SkywardShawn



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywardShawn/pseuds/SkywardShawn
Summary: Events begin several years after the numbers war. Yuma, Shark and Kite went missing 5 weeks ago, and tensions are high. Everyone has been looking for the trio everywhere, but found nothing whatsoever. Will they ever be found again? Where are they? Why are they gone? With a looming threat ever present in the background as time goes on, their fears only grow. Will everything turn out fine like before? Only time will tell...All characters belong to the creators and owners of the show... meaning that i dont own anything only the plotline and stuff
Relationships: IV | Thomas Arclight & Kamishiro Rio, IV | Thomas Arclight/Kamishiro Rio, Kamishiro Ryouga & Tsukumo Yuuma, Kamishiro Ryouga/Tsukumo Yuuma, Mizael & Tenjou Kaito, Mizael/Tenjou Kaito
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Rio's P.O.V.

What do we do? What's going on? Are they ok? Where are they? These thoughts flutter around my mind. It's been so long! I miss him. Standing in Reginald's room, I look around. Although it seems like a pretty bare room, it has served us well for many years. Familiar ocean blue walls encase a small bed shoved off into a corner. Beside it rests a nightstand holding a few pictures, cards, and a light. I examine further, noticing not much else other than a window on the other side of the room.

It's been five weeks since they've gone missing. I miss them so much, the news has hit us all hard. No one knows what to do. Everyones been looking for them - losing sleep; poor Hart is terrified! Along with my brother, Kite and Yuma are missing too. I wish I could comfort Hart, but honestly haven't been doing the best job at it for myself.

Sharks the only family I've ever really had (well besides the other Emperor's of course). He's always been there for me, even if that meant him sacrificing everything. And I know he would do the same for Yuma too... Oh Yuma. He has helped us so much over the years; I bet more than I know. He and Reginald are really close, it's cool to see them both open up to eachother! Even after leaving school they still are connected. When I was in the hospital, he helped Regi stay true to himself. There's no way I can ever repay him.

I have so many memories with all of these people. So much has changed lately.

Sighing softly, I walked over to the bed and sit down, picking up a picture of us when we were kids. It was us at the carnival, not long before the accident. I remember that Mother took the photo. Standing next to brother, I had one arm around him; both of us smiling. It was the day we first got the rings, and the day of many changes. The memories we've gathered from that day are still slightly bittersweet in my mind. 

When I think back to my life back then - or rather the other Rio's life - I can't help but think. Life changes an instant and by the time you realise that its already too late.

Anger overwhelms me at that thought. Its not true! Not always. I hope not. I need to distract myself. Looking at some of the other pictures on the stand without touching them, my eyes land on one in particular. This picture is far older than the others, so much so that the colours have faded slightly. Its of both our parents; a few months after they met- holding each others hands in a coffee shop.

In the frame, mother has longer hair; her silvery locks going down to around her elbows. She's clearly happy, a charming smile on her delicate face. Father is so young here, not even sporting his trademark mustache! I shake my head slightly.

We didnt keep too many things with us after the accident, but Reginald made sure to keep this picture. Brother, I have faith in you. I trust you, and know youre alive, but where? 

With these thoughts and many more still clouding my mind, I put the photo picture side-down, and leave the room. Maybe I should take a stroll outside. Passing by Alito and Vector, I talk to them a bit and talk about how were feeling. I trust these people with everything, no matter whats going on. But I need to go out for a while and get out of my head. I don't know where I'm going, and I don't really care. Just... somewhere familiar.


	2. Chapter 2

Quattro's P.O.V.

'You have to stop obsessing Brother. You haven't slept in a while - I suggest to do so before you hurt yourself. Please? We're all worried about you.' Trey was in the middle of trying to calm me down. He said it in a monotone, calm voice, but I could see through his mask; he was holding in a lot of emotions.

'You don't get it do you? There are people missing right now, and we have no idea where they are and if they're even ok. How can you possibly expect me to just sit around doing nothing?!'

'Quattro.' I turn around to see our eldest brother walking towards me. Taking a step forward, I stand my ground. His long hair is tied messily and he seems to be in a similar condition to me. 

'Go to sleep. Your only being a burden. Won't be very much help to us until you go get some rest.' Growling, I ball my fists in frustration. I know that they're probably right but I can't sleep. Not while knowing that my friends could be in danger.

'Whatever. Screw this. I'm going outside.' I huffed trying to get past them - but they start blocking the way out.

'Move outta my way!'

'Quattro. Please. Calm down.'

'Boys. Let him go.' a voice says from above. The short figure that emitted the words was standing at the top of a staircase, peering keenly. They started trying to reason with them, but I left before they could say anything much.

It's quiet and calm outside, and I can hear my footsteps hitting the ground with a clunk. It's so nice outside, almost like the calm before the storm. There's a full moon out tonight, with cool air and a nice breeze to match. I always loved this weather... I don't know why but it just makes me feel a sense of calm, at least for a little while. I didn't really pay attention to where I was going, but eventually I made it around the city to the waterfront. The moon's reflection puts me into a trance as I stare silently at it. It's around 12 am, but there's still a small hum of traffic nearby. Hearing a strange sound behind me, I turned around curiously.

'Who's there? Hello?' I hear laughing and someone walks out of an alleyway. It was a deep, unsettling laugh - making it pretty hard for me to remain calm. The man is wearing a cloak, but I can still see some of his features. Looking around 26, he is strong- but not at the same time, if that even makes sense.

'Who are you exactly? What do you want?' I repeat, my voice rising slightly.

'Hmm? Oh me. Nobody of importance. I just want a simple chat... maybe a duel if we have time.' He chuckles again.

I narrow my eyes untrusting and raise my duel disk. Whatever he's up to must not be good.

'Oh? And what may you be wanting to talk about?' I glance around, checking if were alone. I doubt this man has any friends nearby, but I just want to make sure.

'A couple things... ah but where shall I start?' Taking a couple steps closer to me, he brandishes his duel disk. I am beginning to feel a bit more nervous. I can sense a dark aura surrounding him. 'Your Michael Arclight correct?'

I recoil a bit in surprise. Why would he be asking about Trey? What's going on?

'Why are you asking?' It's now his time to narrow eyes. He must have realized I'm not going to start answering his questions anytime soon, so a few seconds later; he shot a familiar red beam of light at my arm, locking me into a duel. The burst of red explodes, making it official - neither of us are leaving until this ends. Stepping back a few paces, I'm caught off guard. It's been a while since I've seen Duel Anchors, and everytime I see them they only cause trouble.

Whoever this man is, he's certainly someone to fear.


End file.
